User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Optimus vs Megatron
Optimus and Megatron appeared on the higher parts of Mount Ihu, where they would not be disturbed. A barrier formed around them, as the other Phantoms and Aukati were teleported around them to bear witness. "What is this?" "You disappoint me, Optimus. By now you should know. Weren't you sounding all confident just a few minutes ago? Or was that just false bravado to motivate your troops?" "So be it. It's you and me now, Megatron." "No, it's just me, Prime!" "At the end of this day...one shall stand..." "And one shall fall! I've heard it before! YOU, Optimus Prime!" Megatron stood perfectly still... And waited for his arch nemesis to make the first move. There was a short silence, a tension hanging in the air. "What's wrong, Optimus... Are you afraid?" the Skakdi mocked, his cannon primed. "Then, Megatron, if you are not, why did you not strike?" "To prove to you, Prime, that you, the one who claims to fight for justice and the Matoran, is no better than I, as you are the one to strike first." Optimus pulled out his sword and Blast Rod, then activated his mask and flew forward, while shooting from his Blast Rod. When he got close enough, he would slash with his flaming blade. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Since Optimus was flying, his aim wasn't as good, causing many of the shots from his blast rod to miss of their own accord. Megatron found he was moving more as his enemy drew closer, but did not make any effort to dodge the inevitable collision with his foe. Then, at the last second, he ducked, causing Optimus' attack to fly over him. With impeccable timing, Megatron grabbed Optimus' ankle with his clawed hand before he could pass over, and attempted to hold him back. As Optimus had his foot grabbed, he held himself up with flight and stabbed straight at Megatron's back, while shooting fire out of his sword point blank. "If only to end your terror sooner, Megatron." There was no way to dodge the fire blast, and if there was a way to dodge the sword, it would certainly be difficult. Megatron smirked at Optimus' mistake; the Skakdi of fire possessed extreme strength, and so could easily dodge by pulling himself up Optimus' leg and on to the Toa's back, then firing laser vision at the back of Optimus' head, if the Skakdi's weight hadn't pulled him down already. Since doing this was not a quick move, his feet were singed by the edges of Prime's fire blast, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Naturally, Megatron was able to get up, but Optimus whirled around and flew, his back to the ground, then rose up. He swung his sword at Megatron so he would fall about 20 feet, or get both slashed and burned. Megatron dodged, causing Optimus to strike himself with his sword, before covering Prime's eyes, and tipping Optimus upside down, almost steering his enemy. The Skakdi aimed to make them fly straight into the ground. Optimus flew straight toward the ground, then at the last second spun in midair, as he could feel the pull of gravity, so that he would land on top of Megatron. "Bad move." He stabbed at Megatron's face. Megatron blasted Optimus' blade away with expert aim from his laser vision, then- Impact! He rolled away, preventing Optimus from landing on him, then fired a flame blast to keep Optimus busy while he reached out (metaphorically) to the small crowd of Skakdi massed outside the invisible barrier. They felt his powers stretching, and so responded, allowing Megatron to use his element, and he unleashed a quadruplet of colossal snakes of flame, which came from all sides, and struck at the same time. One snapped out at his legs, another wrapped around his neck like a boa constrictor, and the other two lashed out at his arms. Optimus was blasted by the Fire Shotgun, sending him flying back, but making the snakes miss when they tried to touch him. As of course they would not cease just because of that, he ignited his sword and swung at the snakes, somewhat turning them into arcs of flame that flew away and dissipated. "Cheating the barrier. Just what I would expect of you, Megatron." Optimus, still holding his Blast Rod, fired repeatedly at Megatron. He shot a few at the barrier, which would reflect them, so he would be shooting both at Megatron's front and his back. He shot jets of flame from his sword that closed in on Megatron from the sides. Hopefully Megatron couldn't fly. Noticing how the fire blasts reflected from the barrier, Megatron somersaulted backwards and kicked off it as the fire collided below him (along with the jets of flame), the barrier pushing him away at the same angle he had struck it, allowing him to sail through the air and fire several blasts of fire at Optimus, the angle changing with every shot due to the Skakdi's speedy movement. The snow cushioned his landing, but it was still a hard one, leaving a second or so while he was seemingly open to attack. Optimus swung his sword, turning the massive explosion into a comet-like arc, or jet of flame. He swung around and sent the jet of flame at Megatron, pulling in all the fire blasts as it went, then afterwards shot from his blast rod at the snow where Megatron had landed, melting it and sending him falling to the ground below. He flew over above the hole and pointed his Blast Rod down at Megatron. "This is normally the part where I demand your surrender." Optimus thought about how long and hard the war was. Memories of battles flashed through his mind. Keretao destroyed by war. The exodus to Mata Nui. Who would you be without me, Prime? Time to find out. "This situation is anything but normal." Optimus shot down full force, hot enough to turn any melted snow to steam. "Mhmhmhmhhmm... Ahehehehehe- Ahhaaaahahahahahaaa!" Megatron's chilling laughter rang through the area, drawing the attention of everyone in and out of the barrier, even as a wall of earth (created by Zocord) blocked the blast of fire. The soggy earth Megatron stood in then began to rise up and form into a throne, that eventually put Megatron above Optimus. "You fool, Optimus! You think dropping me into a hole can beat me? With a few words, I can order my men to pummel you with sound-" Prime was attacked by a sound capable of knocking someone unconscious. "Encase you in earth-" Prime's arms and legs were gripped by thick bonds of earth. "Turn the air around you to plasma-" the air around Prime's head began to heat up to unbearable temperatures. "And zap you with electricity." an electric shock was submitted through Optimus' armour (with a little help from Megatron, since Transeth was a Skakdi). "As for me-" Megatron leapt from the throne, which crumbled out of existence before he even hit the ground. He found himself standing right in front of Optimus, at which point he punched the ground below him, causing a colossal explosion of fire from beneath the earth that Megatron had been building up since he was in the hole. No sooner had Megatron moved than he was incased in crystal, the earthen defenses and pompous charades counterforced, the lightning countered by static, and Valastrum attacked by poison needles and plasma bolts to break his concentration. The explosion of fire threw Optimus up, but he used his mask to keep from crashing or falling. "Wrong again, Megatron. IT ENDS HERE!" He put his sword and axe together to charge a massive attack and unleashed several ropes of flame, twisting and turning around and surrounding Megatron. The crystal was removed a split second before the attack could strike. From all directions came the powerful flames, hot enough to melt metal. "You DIE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" In a split second after his prison, Megatron saw the physical manifestation of Prime's fury. "Wha--NO! PHANTOMS--" He roared in pain, as his own melted armor burned into him. "PHAAANNNRRRGGGHHAAAAKK!" Megatron roared, his every word degenerating into pain and hate. "You DIE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus unleashed as much power as he could without creating a nova blast or anything similar. Megatron could no longer see. Flame, orange, red, and then blackness. "ROKFAAAAAAH!" His body crumbled and burned in on itself. His own weapon exploded, shattering his spine. "AAA--AH--uuhh--aaaa..." His body crumbled in... "What have you become, brother?!" Optimus sheathed his sword and slammed his axe into Megatron's blazing head, tearing it away and crumbling the rest of his body into ash. The tyrant's head was now literally a wisp on the wind, black ash visible in the white snow. The barrier faded away as Megatron's ashes dissolved into it. Optimus sheathed his axe. Tired, he walked towards the other Aukati. OOC: There. Extremely climactic. A vivid explanation of Megatron's final moments. IC: Megatron saw only a white light. "The...where..?" "Megatron." "The core of...Keretao..I remember...but.." His vision returned in its entirety. "No...this is not the true...core of.." A loud sigh. "Begone." And Megatron was found in the pit, where there was weeping and gnashing of teeth. --- Optimus gave a nod those who looked at him. "It...is finished." "Is it..really..." Barricade scooped up some of Megatron's ashes from his body, those that lay in the snow still. "Goodbye, deceiver." He tossed them away on the wind. "I have to hand it to you, Optimus." "No, Dino. We all did it. All of our forces struck at once. We did it." "Hail Optimus Prime!" The Wreckers cheered. "And hail the Aukati." Ratchet, Dino, Barricade, and the Wreckers cheered. Optimus himself saluted his troops. In all lives, there are times of trial. Or perhaps, in all trials, there are times of life. Good and evil must coexist in this universe, and rarely in peace. But through hope, that which gives us the will to go on, victory can be attained. No, eternal peace cannot be achieved by men alone. But the day will never come when we forsake this hope...this universe..and its people. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to all this world's people: Persevere through all, for should you give up, nothing can light the eternal darkness. The peace would not last. No peace truly does. But the Aukati would never give up. Category:Blog posts